The Random Misadventures of the Super Smash Bros
by Sir Weston
Summary: When a mysterious being calling himself Tabuu appears, he invites all of the Smash Bros to a sick and twisted tournament. Little do they know how evil this tournament is. And when they think it can't get any worse, they meet their evil opposites... R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

**This is the first of many stories I am planning for the SSB. It includes all of the Brawlers, Pichu, Roy, Mewtwo, and Daisy. And please, if I get anything wrong about anyone, please don't yell at me. Just calmly point it out to me and I'll fix it. For instance, I don't know a whole lot about Snake, so no calling me stupid. And, as this is a fan fiction, I reserve the right to add my own personalities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Melee, or any of the games the brawlers are featured in. Please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1 – The Journey**

The world is wide and its diversity, wider. Creatures of every shape, size, color, and structure roamed. This is where our story starts. But first, let us know everyone who will participate in the journey.

_Mario_

A plump little hero with a cute little mustache, Mario has been around forever. A popular character with the kids, Mario's first job was taking down Donkey Kong. Since then he's been fighting bad guys left and right. His most famous foe is Bowser.

_Luigi_

Mario's younger brother who's been in his shadow for far too long. Luigi finally gained own recognition when he saved his brother from a house full of ghosts. Now, Luigi is his own master.

_Peach_

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom, she's more than just a damsel in distress. She's also a kick butt fighter with a never-say-die attitude. She's constantly being kidnapped by Bowser.

_Bowser_

The king of the koopas, Bowser is always there to face Mario and kidnap Peach. A power house and always up for some trouble, Bowser will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

_Daisy_

A tomboyish princess and friend of Peach, Daisy is up for anything. Yeah. **(A/N: Really, that's all I could come up with for her.)**

_Yoshi_

A happy-go-lucky dinosaur with a heart to match his stomach. Yoshi loves to skip, dance, play, and give people rides, especially Mario. He is very fun loving.

_Wario_

The opposite of Mario in every way, Wario is a greedy pig. He loves money and even started his own company to make more money. Yes, he is that greedy.

_Donkey Kong_

A big ape with muscles that are bigger than his head. He loves bananas and his little nephew, Diddy. But mostly bananas.

_Diddy Kong_

Donkey Kong's loyal nephew and little buddy. He loves to shoot peanuts from his popguns and has a girlfriend named Dixie. He fallows DK everywhere.

_Kirby_

A cute pink puffball from the planet Popstar. He is always foiling King Dedede's plans and loves to eat. Kirby hates Dedede greatly for reasons known only to himself.

_Meta Knight_

Kirby's rival, Meta Knight is always trying to defeat him. Kirby, however, is blissfully unaware of Meta Knight's hatred, and even won his friendship forever off a bet that went horribly wrong for poor Meta Knight.

_King Dedede_

The selfish and self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. He hates Kirby and is always trying to kill him. He also flirts with Kirby's friend, Ribbon a lot, much to Kirby's anger.

_Link_

Known as the Hero of Time, Link is a Hylian warrior who protects the Land of Hyrule from Ganon and other creatures. He has a horse named Epona who he talks to and understands, making everyone believe that he is crazy.

_Zelda_

The princess of Hyrule, Zelda is in love with Link, but has never told him. She has strong magic and is constantly kidnapped by Ganon for her Triforce of Wisdom.

_Ganondorf_

A male Gerudo, Ganondorf is an evil man with a black heart. His goal is to rule Hyrule and kill Link for all the trouble he's caused. He hasn't succeeded yet.

_Toon Link_

Known as the Hero of the Winds, Toon Link is a comical reincarnation of the Hero of Time. He lives on Outset Island in the Great Sea which has drowned Hyrule.

_Pit_

A young angel and the head of Palutena's army. Pit is a little naïve when it comes to ordinary life. He has a heart of gold and _has_ to help everyone. His soul is one of three that makes up the great being known as the Guardian.

_Fox McCloud_

Fox is the commander of a team called StarFox. His father, James, was commander before him. Fox doesn't like Samus and has a girlfriend named Krystal.

_Falco Lombardi_

One of Fox's friends and an ace pilot. Falco is full of himself and likes to show it. He is always by Fox's side, ready to help.

_Wolf O' Donnel_

A rival of Fox, Wolf commands team StarWolf. He hates Fox and his late father. He has a long standing rivalry with StarFox.

_Samus Aron_

A space warrior raised by the Chozo, Samus is an expert on weapons and hand-to-hand combat. She like to tease Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

_Solid Snake_

An agent for Foxhound, Snake is bent on stopping Metal Gear. Most of the time he is very serious, but at times he can be a bit… out there. He does not know how to treat women.

_Sonic_

The world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic loves to run and can out run anyone he wants to. Nothing can contain him and he needs wide open spaces.

_R.O.B._

A silly robot that was forced to work for Tabuu. Sonic and Olimar call him Bob, Robert, and Bobert because they didn't know that Rob stood for something. His soul is one of three that make up the mysterious Guardian.

_Olimar_

An explorer from a small unknown planet who commands the tiny Pikmin. He has a wife whom he hates and two children who the others call O.S. (Olimar's son) and O.D. (Olimar's daughter.)

_Captain Falcon_

An F-Zero racer, Falcon is the best of the best. On the side, he's also a bounty hunter using his trusty Blue Falcon and Falcon Flyer. He has a rivalry with Marth and hates that he is not heartless.

_Marth_

A confused swordsman who everyone loves. He can be a little absent minded, but he's pure hearted and loyal. He's also a prince.

_Ike_

A strong swordsman and one of Marth's closest friends. He's an egomaniac and likes to tease Roy, or as he calls him the "spazz."

_Roy_

An apparently hot prince and a friend of Marth. He's kind of a dork, or spazz, as Ike would put it, and is constantly arguing (and losing said arguments) with Ike.

_Ice Climbers_

Popo and Nana, two young ice climbers and best friends. Popo wears a blue coat and Nana wears pink. They never leave each other's side and are always there for each other. Also, unbeknownst to Popo, Nana is in love with him.

_Mr. Game & Watch_

A funny, flat, pixilated man who can only beep. He doesn't know right from wrong, and his soul is one of the three that make up the mysterious Guardian.

_Ness_

A young boy with PSI powers, Ness is considered a hero on the planet Onett. His friend, Paula, has a crush on him, and apparently he has a sister named Tracey. He is a very close friend of Kirby and he teaches Lucas how to be brave. His mortal enemy is his annoying next door neighbor, Porky.

_Lucas_

A timid boy who also has PSI powers, his best friend is Ness. His brother, Claus, tried to kill him once and so did Porky. He doesn't like Paula and is also a friend of Kirby.

_Percy_

A Pokémon trainer, Percy has three Pokémon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. He can communicate quite well with any Pokémon.

_Pikachu_

A classic Pokémon, and one of the most recognized, Pikachu is the electric mouse Pokémon. The Pikachu in this story will go on a life changing journey that few other Pikachu will make.

_Pichu_

The pre-evolved form of Pikachu, and arguably more cuter than its older self, Pichu doesn't know its own strength. This Pichu will learn what it means to be brave.

_Jigglypuff_

The balloon Pokémon, and a whole lot of fluff, Jigglypuff is one tough cookie! She travels with Daisy and only one creature can capture her heart: Pikachu. P.S. She doesn't like Lucario for some reason.

_Mewtwo_

A cold and ruthless Pokémon, Mewtwo was cloned from Mew. The closest thing he has to a friend is Lucario who he calls an "incompetent fool."

_Lucario_

The aura Pokémon, Lucario is a silly, silly fighter. Using his special powers, he can tell who is friend and who is foe by their blue and red auras respectively.

_Crazy Master_

A strange being who claims to be from another world. Half the time he's insane, the other half completely sane. He seems to talk to himself and is very powerful. Who is he?

These are the players. Most of them know nothing of each other. Little do they know, they're about to come together to fight for their very lives.

**I know. That was really bad. I'm sorry. But R&R anyway, please! Next chapter has Link and Yoshi and that's where the adventure starts. Then you'll have something to look forward to!**


	2. Chapter 2: Boy Meets Dino

**Hello! It's me again! Thanks for all o' your reviews. Now we're gonna get this party started! Whoot!**

**Chapter 2 – Boy Meets Dino**

There was a vast stretch of land called Hyrule. It had mountains and rivers and lakes and meadows and towns. Hyrule was a beautiful land. Its protector was a boy named Link.

Link was known as the Hero of Time. He traveled across Hyrule making sure that there was nothing troubling the people. There was nothing. But something was troubling Link. Something was always troubling Link.

The Triforce of Courage, the one embedded in his left hand, always brought trouble to Link. There were always dangerous creatures seeking to kill him for it, so Link was naturally cautious.

However, one day changed it all. It was the middle of winter and all of Hyrule was blanketed in snow. As Link was journeying from his village to the palace, he suddenly came upon some strange footprints in the snow. He crouched down.

"What are these?" he wondered, "What made them?" He looked up and saw them heading straight towards the palace.

"Oh no," he murmured, "It could be attacking!" So he charged towards the palace, pulling the Master Sword from its sheath.

Half way to the palace, Link suddenly saw something in the snow. Something green. What was it?

As mysteriously as it had appeared, it vanished. Confused, Link stopped and looked around. "Where did it go?" he wondered out loud.

"YOSHI!" came a loud exclamation from behind him. Something crashed into him and they fell to the ground, getting covered in snow.

Gasping and panting, Link slowly opened his eyes and was met with a large green nose and huge eyes staring down at him.

"Yoshi!" the creature bellowed.

"What the-" Link moaned, "What are you? Who are you?"

"Yoshi!" the dino replied. Yoshi got off of Link as he got to his feet. Link looked at him.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" he wondered.

Yoshi nodded vigorously. "Yoshi, Yoshi!" he said.

Link sighed. "Well it was great meeting you," he said, "Now run along." He gestured him away.

Yoshi didn't move.

"Go on now," Link urged, "I've got stuff to do."

Yoshi took a hopeful step forward.

"Oh no," Link said, holding up his hands and taking a step back, "You can't come with me."

Yoshi looked hurt and dejected. "Yoshi," he said, sadly. His head and tail drooped and he slowly started to turn around.

Link sighed heavily. "Oh all right," he told him, "You can come with."

"Yoshi!" he cried happily, clapping his hands together.

Sighing, Link turned around to continue towards the palace with Yoshi following. Link rubbed his hands together to keep them warm while Yoshi trotted happily behind him, not feeling the effects of the snow at all.

Slowly, Hyrule castle came into view and Link stared. He had been summoned to the castle about some letter he had received and the mailman had been too lazy to bring it to him. So now Link was about to see what this was all about.

"Yoshi," the green dino sighed. Link looked at him.

"Well, let's go in," he beckoned.

The two were shown in by a guard who was wrapped in thick protection against the cold and it made Link feel a little silly. Link kept his gaze straight ahead while Yoshi looked at everything.

"This is the letter, sir," said the guard, gruffly, handing him an envelope.

Link turned it over in his hand as the guard walked away. "Oh wow," he whispered.

The letter was addressed to Link _and_ Yoshi.


	3. Chapter 3: Angel Snow

**Oh my gosh! It's been months since I updated! I am SO sorry! I've been busy procrastinating! I'll try to update more frequently from now on, 'k? Anyway, today's chapter is with Pit and Mario. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – Angel Snow**

Up in Angel Land Pit wrapped himself in a scarf and gloves to keep him warm. Even up in the clouds it was bitter cold from the snow. Pit didn't notice as Palutena, the Goddess of Light, appeared behind him. That is, until she crouched down and wrapped her arms around him. Pit's breath caught in his throat.

"Do not be alarmed, my young angel," Palutena told him, softly, "It is only I, Palutena."

Pit relaxed. "Sorry, Palutena," he said, "I've just been a little jumpy. As if something evil is coming."

Palutena folded her wings around him. "I know what you mean," she murmured, "I can feel it too."

"What should we do, my goddess?" asked Pit, hopefully.

She hesitated. "I don't know," she replied, "But we must do something. I feel that the bitter cold of this winter is a warning to us." She got up and started pacing the room. "What do we do?" she mumbled. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Pit. "That's it," she said.

"What's it?" Pit wondered.

"You!" Palutena exclaimed, "You, Pit! You must go to Earth and find the cause of this evil!"

Pit took a startled step back. "But, Palutena," he argued, "I can't do it. I am only one, and this evil is strong."

Palutena crouched down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. Then she pulled him forward and gave him a long, slow, passionate kiss. Her breath was as cold as snow as it rushed into Pit's mouth. He felt his blood turn cold. Her lips were burning him. Startled, Pit took a step back as Palutena smiled at him. "I love you, Pit," she said, "I trust you. Find some friends to help you, and you'll never be defeated."

Pit smiled. "All right, my goddess," he said, "If you trust me, then I'll do it." He snatched up his bow and dashed over to the entrance of the temple.

"I won't let you down, Palutena!" Pit called as he spread his wings and flew away.

"Good luck, my angel!" Palutena called after him, waving. After he was gone, she sighed, pressing her hands to her heart. "Good luck, my love."

Mario trudged through the snow, shivering. He had been called to Peach's castle for something important, but the weather was slowing him down.

"Dang weather," he muttered, blowing on his hands to warm them. "Will this snow ever let up?"

He suddenly heard something behind him and turned around. Someone was laying in the snow, moaning very gently.

"Oh my gosh!" Mario called, running over, "Are you okay?"

Pit slowly opened his eyes, wheezing, and flinching slightly. "I don't know," he murmured, "I think my wing froze."

"Wing?" Mario took a good look at him and gasped. "You're an angel!"

"Well, I don't like to flatter myself," Pit replied weakly with a slight smile, "But that's right."

"Here, let me help you," Mario said, pulling Pit to his feet and slinging his arm around his shoulder to support him. "I'll get you to the palace. They'll fix ya up there."

"Thank you," the angel said, "You are very kind. My name is Pit, by the way. I'm captain of the goddess Palutena's body guards."

"Mario," the plumber replied, "Protector of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Impressive," Pit said, coughing a little. Then, he said no more.

When he finally reached the castle, Mario started to wonder whether Pit was still alive or not. He hadn't moved or talked for hours. But when he dragged him inside and laid him down, he saw that he was still breathing. Heaving a sigh of relief, he turned to a guard.

"Toad," he called, "Take care of my friend here."

"Yes, Mario," Toad replied, "By the way, this letter came for you."

Curious, Mario took the letter and walked out of the room to give Pit some rest. He sat down on a couch and opened the envelope. To pieces of paper dropped out. One was a map the other was a letter. Mario took a sharp breath as he read.

Dear Mario,

Good evening, my dear fellow. My name is Tabuu. I know all about you and how famous you are. I would be delighted, no, _honored_ if you could participate in a little tournament I'm holding. The winner will receive their heart's desire and may grow stronger because of it. Please do not refuse, as you will find that it is quite impossible for reasons that you don't want to know about. After all, I do not want to have to force you to come; I want you to come willingly. Have enclosed a map of the location of my tournament. I truly hope to see you there.

Sincerely, Tabuu

P.S. Should you choose to come, please bring your friend, Pit, with you.

Mario stared in shock. How did this Tabuu already know that Pit was with him? A dark foreboding feeling clutched him.

**So that's that. You'll find out how Pit crashed in the next chapter with him and Mario. And yes, I realize Palutena doesn't really have wings, but I added them anyway. Hope you enjoyed the kissing scene even if did seem to come out of nowhere. My sister wanted me to put it in.**

**I know it seems like I'm just doing the same groups as Subspace Emissary, but don't worry, next chapter the groups change. Again, sorry for taking so long. R&R!**

**P.S. I'm a cartoonist, and I'm making a cartoon version of my fanfic. If I figure out how to get it up online, I'd love to show you guys! 3**


	4. Update

**Hey everyone! It's me, Sir Weston! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but my lap top where I write my chapters was acting up. But it's good now, so you can expect some updates soon, so hoorah! I've also been busy with volunteering and trying to find a job, but I'll work harder at updating for you, my loyal fans. I'll replace this when I finish the chapter, so check back often!**

**Love!**

**~Sir Weston**


End file.
